walkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
G36
G36 is the nickname of a nameless survivor that has been fighting since the apocalypse ever happened. 'History' Not much is known about G36's past, but what is known is that his whole family was killed by the living dead within a total of 2 minutes. He couldn't save them in time, however he managed to get out before they got a chance to eat him. Apocalypse He was said to have been picked up by the military in Chicago. By the time he was with the military, they were clearing throughout various cities and towns. Eventually they came across a horde the size of a small town and that caused them to fight. The fight lasted for an hour and even that didn't stop the undead from ripping his platoon limb from limb. He eventually escaped from the scene and hid for a long while. After he hid and the undead disbursed, G36 got himself together and ran to the corpses of his former comrades. He buried his comrades after putting a bullet in their heads and also looted them of anything valuable. Community A year later, G36 traveled throughout Illinois and was mostly on his own. This eventually changed when he found a group of survivors in a small and seemingly untouched community. The place was guarded like a fortress. G36 was captured off by several of them and brought in for a medical examination. Because he was thought of as a liability, the leading member of the small community named Nigel Kent returned his gear back to him and placed him on watch. A month later, G36 was said to have killed more walkers than most of the people in the community. He quickly went from a liability to the community's most valued sniper. Nigel then showed him special treatment because he was such a valued soldier. Despite feeling bad for others who didn't get the same treatment, G36 took Nigel up on his offer. Marriage & Family After being given the title of M.V.S, G36 was well known and therefore was the target of many women. What was clear was that he was never married in his life and therefore was not thinking of such a thing at the time. There was however one woman in particular that got his attention, named Kitty Barnes. Kitty was thought of as an unpopular kid when she was growing up, however G36 found her to be more than unpopular. After a long while, the couple both married in a public service. G36 and Kitty couldn't have ever been more happy with each other. The Shocking Truth Even after they were married, Kitty and G36 wanted to start having children. This came true when Kitty found out she was pregnant and she told her husband. G36 was thrilled, however was unsure if he should tell anyone else. This was because he heard of groups and communities forbidding the conception of children and would either have to abort the baby or tell the parents to leave. The groups also were said to have killed off the elderly in order to keep them from being a waste of space and supplies. G36 didn't agree with this and therefore worked to protect his wife and baby from such a fate. Eventually G36 was curious if those rules that he heard about before applied to this group as well and so he went to Nigel for answers. Nigel explained that it was indeed forbidden to conceive an infant or keep the elderly alive. G36 did bring up the a good point when he said quote: "Look Nigel, we're not gonna live forever. You know it and I know it. We cannot ignore the fact that we'll be old and as defenseless as most elderly people. Sooner or later, we'll need to start having children to keep the human race alive. If you want to be the one responsible for the extinction of the human race, you be my guest." After putting his point across to Nigel, G36 knew that he had painted a target on his family's back. Of course G36 was prepared to die in order to see that his wife and unborn child survived. Rebellion After planning for 2 weeks, G36 told his wife that he would take control and become the new leader of the community. Of course there was a risk involved and that involved him either dying or his wife being used as leverage against him. Kitty decided to hide until her husband came to get her. In agreement, G36 was near Nigel and his loyal officers and as soon as he could, he took his weapon and pulled the trigger. Shots ringed out of the mansion that everyone could hear and that put an end to the reign of Nigel Kent. 'Rise to Power' After killing Nigel and his loyal officers, G36 called an assembly and spoke to his people. His speech was well put said quote: "Nigel Kent and his loyal officers are dead. I myself did it in order to ensure that the human race remains alive and active against the living dead. We need to continue fighting and in order to do that, we need to produce new generations in order to kill off the remaining monsters in the world." After his speech and becoming top dog, the community began to agree with him and as a result, more people started having children. Eventually, G36 became a father when Kitty gave birth to not one, but twin babies. One a boy named Logan and a girl named Pamela. 'Description' G36 is known to be a 6ft tall man in his 20s, weighing at 250 lbs. He is known to have black hair and blue eyes and usually wears a face mask in order to keep his face unnoticeable to many others, except for a certain few. He also is known to wear military grade clothes and boots. He is known to be caucasian and known to be remarkably well fit. 'Skills & Abilities' In order to survive the apocalypse, G36 is known to have a great amount of both physical and mental skills and abilities. These skills have helped them through the worst of situations. *'Expert Sharpshooter' What makes G36 unique is his natural skilled marksmanship and his cooled efficiency that allows him to kill more enemies than most others. He demonstrated such a feet of skill when he was labeled a liability by Nigel Kent. *'Quick-Draw' Along side his ability to pick off moving targets at great distances, G36 is also capable of drawing his sidearm when it comes to either an empty magazine or losing his primary weapon. *'Weapons' Specialist:' When it comes to using weapons, G36 knows how to utilize them and knows how to disassemble and reassemble weapons faster than most people. 'Weapons & Equipment' Throughout the apocalypse, G36 is known to have been armed with a various amount of weapons and equipment that have given him an edge against his enemies. Weapons *'Heckler & Koch G36C:' The reason why many people call him G36 is the fact that he carries a Heckler & Koch G36C assault rifle. He actually never let go of such a weapon because it reminded him so much about him being unprepared to protect or save his family from certain death. *'Glock 17:' When he was issued his gear as a soldier prior to becoming a leader, G36 acquired a Glock 17 pistol that he has been using as his sidearm since he got it. *'Bowie Knife' For melee combat, G36 usually has sheathed a machete sized Bowie knife that he uses to either cut objects of to kill a Zombie. *'Combat Knife' When it comes to close range melee, G36 is outfitted with a standard issued combat knife. Equipment *'Ammunition' When it comes to having guns, G36 is known to carry plenty of ammunition on him. Whether for his rifle or pistol, G36 is nowhere without ammo. *'Weapon Attachments' For his rifle, G36 has several attachments that he can place on his weapon at anytime and anywhere. His attachments consist of a handgrip, a laser sight, a scope and even a suppressor. *'Goggles' When it comes to blood splattering, G36 is known to carry a pair of goggles in order to keep any kind of foreign substance such as tainted water or blood touch his face. *'Gas Mask' Along with other military gear, G36 was also given a gas mask in case there was any form of airborne contagion. *'Body Armor' When it comes to being hit by rounds or stabbed, G36 usually wears a set of body armor underneath his clothes in order to keep his enemies surprised and to be sure he's not killed in the process. He's customized it in order to accommodate his own speed and agility so that he's not heavy when going into combat. *'Riot Helmet' Back when he was with his battalion, G36 wore a riot helmet. Since there was no more military grade helmets left, G36 settled for something smaller, saying that "I'd prefer the use of a smaller helmet than something bulkier like a military grade helmet". Category:Original Characters Category:Characters